


What are friends for?

by Magentas_Nightmare



Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [53]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Secret Crush, Smut, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Carly has it bad for a work friend, but he's a taken man...until his proposal is rejected, and then Carly becomes his shoulder to cry on.
Relationships: Merle Dixon and OFC - Carly
Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	What are friends for?

> Al Green - Call me (Come back home)
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZ8pzPvki-4>

* * *

**What Are Friends For?**

Work parties weren't Carly's idea of a great night out, but she promised all the guys she worked with that she'd be there and she kept her promises. Daryl and Merle were sat at the opposite end of the bar and she was with Axle, Shane, and Lori. She and Lori were dispatchers at the trucking company they all worked at and the only two women in the whole place. They were treated sweetly by the men at work and could handle a crude joke with good humor. All in all, it was a great workplace. Carly had been there for 6 months and for that entire time, she wanted Merle Dixon like she'd never wanted any man. The problem was that Merle Dixon was a taken man and Carly was never the type to intrude on someone else's relationship. She kept her mouth shut and just maintained a completely innocent friendship with him at work.

“You need another drink, Carly?” he hollered to her from the bar.

“A white wine, please.”

“You got it.”

She had to see him with Violet all night long and she needed to get a good buzz on to survive it. He seemed happy enough with her and Carly wanted him to be happy, but it ached to see another woman with him. Merle placed the wine in front of her and lay his hand on her shoulder for a moment as he said a quick hello to Axle and Shane.

Every time he touched her it felt like her heart was about to race out of her chest but she had to act as though it was nothing more than a business-like handshake.

The party continued and their boss gave a speech about teamwork and the new year ahead. Nobody paid much attention, they were all getting tipsy and chatting.

She was on her third glass of wine, a lot for her since she didn't drink very often when Merle stood up to get everyone's attention.

“Hey, guys! Over here a second! Got something I wanna say while I still got the guts!” he grinned.

Then he was down on one knee and it felt like she was watching it happen on a movie screen in a darkened theater. Carly just sat stone still and felt a tear stinging her lower eyelid.

“I wasn't gonna do this in public, but we're all friends here. Violet...I think me and you are great together,” he smiled. “I wanna spend my life with you and I promise I'll always treat you right. Will you marry me?”

The bar fell silent, but everyone was smiling and awaiting her answer with bated breath.

“Merle...I wish you hadn't asked me in front of all these people.”

“Oh...sorry. But, did you...I mean, do you not want to marry me?” he asked.

Carly didn't want Merle to marry this other woman, she wanted him to marry her, but still, her heart ached for him to get the response that he wanted. She wanted him to be happy more than she wanted him for herself. She could see the humiliation creep up over his expression as Violet turned him down by simply getting up and walking away.

The bar regained its composure a little and their boss, Herschel, started to talk again to change the subject.

Merle got up off the ground and walked out of the bar, likely chasing Violet down to see why things weren't as he hoped.

Carly's heart sank deep in her belly then, it was the saddest thing she'd ever seen. Merle was everything she wanted in a man and Violet just ran from his proposal, she couldn't make any sense of it.

/

Carly stepped outside to have a smoke ten minutes later and found Merle sitting on the curb out front, alone. She silently sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder for a moment.

“She ended it,” he said in a toneless voice.

“I'm so sorry.”

“She said she was planning to end it tonight anyways, after the party...”

“I wish I knew what to say, but I know nothing will make you feel better now. I'm here if you ever need to talk, OK?” she offered.

“Thanks. I just need to get home and drink till I forget how fuckin' embarrassed I am.”

“Don't be embarrassed if you can help it, nobody in there thinks any less of you. We're your friends, Merle.”

“Thanks. You're the best,” he smiled. “Have a good night, honey.”

“Hang in there."

He squeezed her arm for a moment and then got up to leave. Carly watched him walk to his truck and drive away and wished she could hold him all night and try to make him feel better.

/

They were all back at work after the New Year long weekend and Merle looked numb. He clearly had a very long weekend of crying, drinking, and maybe even begging Violet to take him back. Carly found herself checking for him whenever he came back to the depot for another delivery, trying to see if he looked any brighter but he never did.

At coffee time, she asked what everyone wanted from their favorite coffee place and drove there to treat her co-workers. She picked up Merle's favorite order of two Boston creams and a large black coffee with two creams and placed it in his truck before he headed out again. She wrote a little note on the coffee cup and hoped he'd feel a little less alone.

It's OK not to be OK. I'm here if you need anything. Carly.

As much as she wanted him, she cared about his heartache and wanted to be a good friend to him.

Merle stopped by her cubicle at the end of the day and she was happy to see him looking a little more like himself.

“Thanks for the coffee and the sugar rush,” he smiled. “I needed a reason to smile today.”

“Rough weekend, huh?”

“Yeah...she came and took all her stuff out of my apartment.”

“I'm sorry, that must have been so hard for you.”

“This is brutal,” he sighed.

“You will be OK again someday, hopefully soon.”

“I feel so stupid, I was so sure that she wanted me to ask...guess my instincts are all off.”

“We all get the wrong end of the stick sometimes. I do it all the time.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah."

"You going to Curly's tonight with the guys?”

“Don't I always?” she winked.

/

Back at the bar where it all happened, Carly couldn't help thinking it was the last place he should be.

Within an hour, he was laughing, but it wasn't the laughter of real happiness, it was the laughter of hiding from pain. She sat with Lori and shook her head. This was going to take him down for a while and she hated to see it.

“He's really not OK,” Lori winced. “Poor guy.”

“He's embarrassed and hurting bad,” Carly sighed.

Carly still hadn't told anyone about her feelings for Merle, there was no point when he was taken. She liked to stay out of work drama if she could help it anyway.

“I still can't believe she turned him down,” Lori added.

“Not only that, she actually ended it. It's one thing if she wasn't ready for marriage but he's all alone now too. It's so sad.”

“He's a good guy, she's missing out.”

“True. We're all gonna have to watch out for him till he's feeling better. He needs to get his ass out of the bar and just deal with his feelings,” Carly frowned.

“Exactly, drinking the pain away won't do any good.”

Carly watched as he downed one drink after the other and the guys from work were encouraging it, thinking they were helping him. She hoped she'd get a chance to have a real conversation with him after he sobered up. He would have to face his feelings if he ever hoped to get on with his life. Eventually, everyone was gone and she was the only one sober to drive him home. He refused to leave when the other guys left and Carly told them she'd take care of it. As sad as it was, she was happy to take care of him, even if he was blue over another woman.

“Come on, Merle,” she said softly and helped him pay up his tab before leading him out to her car.

“Thanks,” he mumbled.

She hadn't been planning to stay at Curly's so late but she needed to be sure he made it home OK. He wasn't her man, but she loved him like he was.

Carly pulled up at his apartment building well past 1 am on a work night and took the keys from the pocket of his jeans to get him inside his suite. He had to be almost dragged up the steps and he was no small man.

Merle's tabby cat tried to escape from the apartment and she was forced to chase the little bugger all over the landing before trapping him back in the suite.

“That's my little buddy,” Merle slurred, trying to catch up with the cat to pet him.

“He's cute,” she grinned, watching a drunk man get the cold shoulder from a cat.

“He sleeps on my feet at night...he's the best...so are you, honey. You're one of the good ones, Carly,” he slurred. “You're too good to me.”

“What are friends for?” she shrugged as he finally flopped down onto his couch.

She watched as a queasy look fell over his face and grabbed a garbage can from his bathroom so he could toss his cookies. It wasn't pretty but she waited till he was done anyway and did all the things one of his buddies would do. She grabbed him a cool wet cloth and a glass of water and lifted his feet so he was laying on the couch.

“I'm such a mess,” he almost sobbed. “Why won't anyone love me?”

“Don't be silly, we all love you,” she sighed.

She wanted to scream into his face that she worshipped the ground he walked upon, but he was wasted and still getting over someone else, it would be worse than useless to go there now. She just fulfilled the role of friend that night with her aching heart on the back burner.

“I thought she loved me...I'm so stupid.”

“No, she's stupid. You're a good man and she's the one missing out.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so. Any woman would be lucky to have you.”

“Thanks.”

“But you need to chill out with this drinking before you end up in the hospital.”

“I know. It just hurts so much...”

“It won't hurt forever, I promise you that.”

“Why are you so nice to me?”

“Cause I want to be, I care about you.”

She watched him fall asleep and just sat there for a good ten minutes captivated by his handsome face. She thought about kissing his forehead but didn't.

Carly covered him with a blanket she found on the end of his bed and left his keys on the kitchen counter before locking up and leaving.

/

The next morning she felt drained and sad inside. She needed fresh air and sat out on the front step of her rented house to have a cup of coffee and think it over. She needed to be at work in an hour and just hoped he'd be feeling better. His sadness was rubbing off and she just wanted him to smile again so badly.

Work was busy and she didn't have much time to speak to him. She could tell that his hangover was killing him and handed him a bottle of Tylenol and a Gatorade in the staff room.

“Thanks.”

“It's all good,” she insisted.

“Can we talk later?” he asked.

“Sure. Call me after work.”

/

Carly was curled up with a good book when he called that evening and she wondered where this was all going. They spoke after work sometimes but they were suddenly a lot closer than usual.

“Hey, Carly.”

“Hey, you. Feeling any better?”

“The Tylenol and Gatorade got me through the day. Thanks.”

“No problem.”

“You're really saving my ass lately. Don't know what I'd do without you.”

“We all get our hearts broken. I would hope someone would be there for me too.”

“If some asshole ever hurts you, just call me,” he offered.

“Thanks.”

“So, what are you up to tonight?”

“Just reading. You?”

“Staring at the walls...did you wanna maybe hang out?”

She smiled to herself then. He was probably on the rebound, just needing company, but she couldn't say no to seeing him in a million years.

“Sure. Did you want to come over? I have lasagna in the oven.”

“Hell yes. Thanks, honey. I'm stone-cold sober too, I promise.”

“That's good, even if it hurts, it's better to deal with it head-on and that's what we are all here for. You're not alone.”

“Thanks a lot. You're really saving me here.”

Merle showed up as she was pulling the lasagna out of the oven and she let him in the back door with a friendly smile.

“Come on in, hope you're hungry.”

“Starving,” he growled.

His voice was something to behold, a rough and weathered sound with a deep timbre that made her insides melt. Whenever she heard his voice over the radio at work, it stirred her womanly bits and she couldn't help it.

Carly served him a man-sized portion of lasagna and watched in amusement as he devoured it and then asked for more. Two servings later and a half a garlic bread and he was finally full.

“I needed that. Thanks a lot.”

“No problem, this meal always makes tons,” she said, taking his plate to fill the dishwasher.

“What did you wanna do now?” he asked.

“I'm kinda stuffed for the moment, did you just wanna watch a movie or something?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Carly put on Dunkirk since it seemed like a good guy movie and sat next to him on the couch. He got a few text messages as they watched and she found herself wondering who it was. Whoever was texting was making him frustrated.

“You OK?” she asked when it got to be more frequent.

“Violet says she wants the cat, but it's my cat. I paid for all of his vet care and he doesn't even like her,” he sighed. “I'm sorry, I'm being rude, but she says she's going to take him.”

“When?”

“Tonight.”

“She still has a key?”

“She wouldn't give it back.”

“You're name is on the lease, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Get the locks changed. Axle can do it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, he worked as a locksmith for years before he started delivery driving. He helped me get in here once when I locked myself out."

“That's a great idea.”

“I'll give him a call for you. Did you have to go save your cat now?” she asked.

“Yeah, wanna come along? This could be an entertaining shit show,” he winked.

“Sure.”

Axle met them at Merle's place with all his tools for changing the locks and Merle ended up in a shouting match with Violet.

“Just give me the cat, Merle. Why do you care?”

“Cause he hates you! It's my cat, I'm the one who got him fixed and paid for his shots. Get a new cat, maybe one that actually likes you!” he growled.

“You don't know what a cat thinks!” she exclaimed.

“He hisses every time you come near him, it's not rocket science. Cats can sense evil apparently!”

“I'm not evil just cause I broke up with you, Merle!”

“That's a matter of opinion,” he answered dryly.

“So you're just changing the locks?” she sighed.

“Why wouldn't I? You're threatening to take my cat! I don't want you here!” he shot back.

“Fine. You should really get a life, Merle. It's just a cat.”

“Then why do you want it? Just have to take the last thing I have to be a bitch?”

“Fuck you!”

“Fuck you too!” he shouted.

Carly had enough and grabbed him by his arm.

“Alright, that's enough! You, inside the apartment. And you, get moving along,” she pointed down the hall indicating where she wanted Violet to go.

“Who the hell are you to tell me where to go? You with him already?”

“I'm his friend, now get lost,” she stated in a tone that said she wasn't playing games.

Back in the apartment, Merle looked down at the cat rubbing his face against his leg.

“Saved your ass there, little buddy,” he grinned.

“She's a little unhinged,” Carly shuddered.

“Hope that's the last I see of her now. Thanks for changing the locks, Axle.”

“No problem, man. This ain't my first rodeo keeping a crazed ex out of a place.”

“Can't believe I wanted to marry her not so long ago,” Merle groaned. “Sorry to ruin your evening, yet again, Carly.”

“It's all good. This should be the end of it now that she can't come to harass you anymore. Maybe change your number if she doesn't get the message.”

“First thing in the morning,” he nodded. “Good idea.”

They all chatted for a while longer and Carly decided to head home when he seemed to be feeling better.

“You're an angel, honey. Thanks so much for tonight. I promise if we hang out again, I won't fuck it up.”

“It's alright, it's just life. Breakups can be messy,” she smiled.

Merle hugged her on the way out the door and it both hurt and felt amazing at once.

/

Carly warmed up leftover lasagna for lunch the next day at work and shared it with Axle along with a cup of coffee.

“Last night was a shit show, huh?” he chuckled.

“Yeah, he's been through the wringer over this breakup.”

“So, how long have you been into Merle?”

“Shhh!” she exclaimed.

“Well?”

“Axel...please don't say anything.”

“I don't plan to, but what are you gonna do about it?”

“Nothing.”

“Why not?”

“He's just getting over someone.”

“You should tell him how you feel.”

“It's too soon.”

“I don't know...if you wait too long you might blow your chances.”

“You think?”

“Maybe you should just tell him and see what happens. You two seem really good together.”

“As friends maybe.”

“That's how these things start, right?”

“Right...maybe I will talk to him,” she smiled.

“Hell yeah, go for it.”

Carly decided then and there that it had to be said out loud while she still had a chance. She needed to see if he felt the same and if he didn't she would live with it, but Axle was right, if she didn't try soon he'd just end up with someone else.

That's when she learned from Lori that Daryl had already set Merle up with someone and he was going out with her that very night.

/

Carly got home that night and sank into a hot bath with a bottle of wine. She was so close and now she'd have to sit back and watch Merle have a relationship with a new woman. She was done and she just needed to tie one on all alone to get over it.

The music was cranked and she downed the wine in long laborious sips trying to drown the sound of his voice and the way it felt to have him pull her into one of those bear hugs. She wanted him so bad that she knew it wasn't going to go away, that need was eternal and she wondered about looking for a different job.

_**Call me...Call me...Call me** _

_**What a beautiful time we had together,** _

_**Now it's getting late** _

_**and we must leave each other, yeah** _

_**Just remember the time we had,** _

_**And how right I tried to be,** _

_**It's all in a day's work,** _

_**Call me...** _

Her phone was ringing but she was warm and tipsy so she let it go to voicemail. Merle was out with another woman that night, so it wasn't going to be him anyway. She almost finished the bottle in the tub and eventually, the water was less hot so she decided to drag herself out. Ever since she watched him get rejected in public, she'd done everything she could think of to help and he was still going to end up with someone else. He really just wasn't interested in her and he couldn't be faulted for that. She needed to find someone else.

Carly set the wine bottle on the kitchen counter as she stood in her bathrobe feeling small and sad. A sudden knock at the door almost made her faint and she groaned at someone turning up while she was tipsy and not even dressed.

She opened the door with the chain on, because she lived alone and watched true crime a little too often to trust the world.

“Merle?”

“Hey, sorry to just show up but you weren't answering.”

“Thought you had a date.”

“I was trying to be nice cause Daryl set it up without asking me, but she's not for me.”

“Oh...sorry, I'm not really dressed.”

“OK. I guess I'll see you at work then?”

“If you don't mind waiting a minute I can get dressed, I just got out of the bath and I'm a little tipsy on wine,” she shrugged, opening the door to let him in.

“You hardly ever drink. You OK?”

“Yeah, I'm OK. I'll be right back.”

Carly slipped into some leggings and a big cozy sweater and towel-dried her hair. She stepped back into the kitchen and almost sighed at how good he looked for a date night. He was in dark jeans and a flannel shirt over a black t-shirt. He smelled as good as he looked and she could hardly bear to be in his presence.

“So...your date didn't go well?” she asked.

“Nah, she's not my type at all. Really stuck up.”

“That's a shame I guess,” she said.

Carly was at a loss, she just didn't know what to say or do anymore.

“Why do you seem mad at me?”

“I'm not. I really want you to be happy.”

“Am I dumping my problems on you too much?”

“No, please don't stop talking to me about your life. If it helps you to be my friend, then that's what I want...I really care about you.”

“Talking to you makes everything seem clear again. I just don't want to be a pain in the ass.”

“You could never be a pain in the ass to me,” she smiled. “Come sit and we can watch a movie if you like.”

It hurt to keep being his friend, but she cared about him on a very real level, it wasn't just a mindless crush. If he needed someone to talk to and lift his spirits, she wanted to be that person for him. Maybe it's all she'd ever get with him and she'd have to be satisfied with it if that was the case.

They stayed up past midnight watching dumb action movies and he told her all about the date with Andrea. She didn't like his truck, she didn't like his music, and she got hostile at him for paying for dinner without asking her first.

“I never got yelled at in public for not asking a woman to pay for her own food. I was so confused, I didn't even know what to say,” he laughed and Carly had to laugh too.

“That's a level ten feminist right there. Sometimes I like to pay for myself but I've never yelled at anyone about it."

“Right? I would have been fine with it, I just never thought to ask...but that makes me part of the patriarchy as she put it and I was like, 'What the fuck is patriarchy?'” he chuckled.

“Sounds like a long night,” she grinned.

“Was a shitty night, till I got here,” he smiled. “Thanks for letting me in.”

Carly crawled into bed that night feeling as confused as ever, but she was determined to keep her wits about her. She did want to tell him how she felt, but it never seemed to be the right moment. He'd get so close and then she was afraid of it ending. If he turned her down, they couldn't be friends anymore, she'd be way too embarrassed.

/

Axle heard all about the failed date with Andrea from Carly the next morning over a shared cigarette in the loading bay and decided she needed some help.

He ended up with Merle in the break room at coffee time and figured he'd plant some seeds and do a little fishing.

“I heard you and Carly watched Die Hard last night,” Axle began.

“Yeah, she's the coolest. She'll watch guy movies with me and she makes a mean lasagna.”

“I think she's about the sweetest woman I ever met, there's just something about her. Not many women will sit around and listen to a man talk about another woman all night, I mean there ain't really anything in it for her,” Axle noted.

“Yeah, she's special,” Merle mused.

“She sure is. Carly brings coffee for people at work and schedules around soccer games for the guys with kids. She really cares about people.”

“I never had a woman friend before, she treats me better than my own brother,” Merle added.

“I can't believe she's single.”

“Yeah, that is weird, isn't it?”

“Sure is. If I thought for a second she'd go out with me, I'd ask her,” Axle sighed.

“Maybe she would.”

“Nah, she ain't for me. I'm too old. But someone should be making that woman happy and treating her like a queen.”

“Yeah...they should,” Merle said, and Axle could tell that his mind was rolling along in the right direction.

Axel grinned and grabbed another donut as he stood up to get back to work.

“Someday some guy will realize how amazing she is and claim her for his own, and he'll be one of the luckiest men in town,” Axle said in a tone that was 90% suggestion. “See you later, buddy.”

“Yeah, see you later, man.”

/

It felt like he was seeing the world for the first time. All the way home, Merle replayed his recent interactions with Carly. She was always there for him and he wondered why. She might have been really just a good friend, but he found himself hoping it was more than that. He always liked the look of Carly with her black hair and big brown eyes, but the whole time he'd known her, he'd been in a relationship with Violet. Merle didn't register other women when he was involved with someone, but now that he wasn't it's like he was really seeing Carly for the first time. She was curvy and feminine looking and he loved the way she filled out her work uniform now that he was allowing himself to really think about it. Carly cared about him more than anyone he knew and she wasn't afraid to show it. He pulled up at his apartment then and closed his eyes and all he saw was her sweet smile and all he could hear was her laughter when he was telling her about his bad date. He wanted to be with her all the time and Axle was right, if he didn't try soon someone was bound to claim her for his own. Merle took a moment to picture another man kissing her and being the recipient of her kindness and he couldn't stand it. He wanted to be the one sat next to her on the couch, laying next to her in bed, and kissing her lips.

He raced up the stairs to get showered and changed, Merle had something he needed to do and it couldn't wait.

/

Carly got home later than expected from her aerobics class in the basement of the town library and found Merle sitting on her steps holding flowers in his hands.

“Merle? Was I supposed to be here?”

“No, I was trying to surprise you and I forgot you had class tonight, so I figured I'd wait.”

She threw her gym bag over her shoulder and walked toward him at the door.

“These are for you,” he said, handing over a mixed bunch of red flowers.

“Thanks,” she smiled. “What's this for?”

“I've been thinking a lot about you and I really want you to know it means a lot to me, everything you've done."

“It's OK. I was happy to help,” she said and he handed her the flowers as she dug for her keys in her gym bag.

“Can we talk?” he asked.

“Sure. I need a shower in the worst way, but if you don't mind waiting a minute we can definitely talk.”

Carly walked inside and grabbed the biggest vase she had to arrange the flowers as he sat at her kitchen table.

“You OK?” she asked when he didn't say anything for a long time.

“Yeah, I'm good...I'm just thinking of how to word this.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No! Nothing like that. I just have something I wanna say and I don't want it to come out wrong.”

Carly paused and stopped cutting the ends of the flower stems for a moment.

“Just say it...I won't be mad. Did I do something?”

“No, it's the opposite...you're amazing, Carly.”

She looked confused and apprehensive so he just started rambling.

“I was so damn broken when she turned me down and then I realized so fast that she was never for me anyway...then I was completely lost and that whole time, there was you, just standing in my corner and not leaving me to suffer alone. I never had anyone in my life like you, Carly.”

“You're my friend,” she said softly.

“I've had lots of friends in my life and not one of them has been like you...you're special...you're beautiful inside and out.”

Carly seemed to be stunned by what he was saying and stayed silent, just holding a single flower in her hand and awaiting more from him.

“I know this is really soon after Violet, and it probably seems like it's out of loneliness or like a rebound thing, but it's not...I just feel the best when I'm with you. I don't really look that much at other women if I'm in a relationship, but as soon as things ended with Violet and you were being so sweet to me...I just couldn't stop looking at you differently. It's like I woke up and realized how good we could be together.”

“Wow...that's a lot to take in,” she grinned.

“Too much?” he winced.

“No. I've liked you for a really long time, but I don't mess with taken men.”

“You serious?”

“Yeah, but just FYI, that's definitely not why I was being nice to you, that was because I'm your friend and I wanted to make you feel better.”

“Is it too soon to kiss you?” he asked.

“No.”

Merle took a few steps toward her and like a fire doused in accelerant the energy changed and it was immediately out of control. He backed her against the refrigerator and she grabbed at his t-shirt with both hands, gripping the fabric tight as she was claimed by him.

“Jesus,” he panted. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Don't you dare.”

“Thank God for that.”

Merle tore her shirt off in one fluid motion and took in the sight of her skin, still a little pink from her workout and her sports bra pulling her breasts tight to her body. He needed it off immediately so that's just what he did, carefully lifting the material over her breasts and then over her head. When he dove in to taste her neck, she was salty from sweat and somehow it made him harder still.

She was right there all along, but now he couldn't get enough of her eyes, her mouth, her taste...

Merle yanked her leg up and around his hip as he buried his face in her neck.

“I need a shower,” she panted.

“Nah, I want you just like this.”

She seemed to be a little taken aback, but in a good way. Merle needed to be inside her then and stopping for something as trivial as a shower would kill the momentum and besides, he liked her salty taste.

He pulled her breasts to his mouth and sucked her nipples like she provided all of his sustenance. She held his head to her chest and moaned out loud, making his dick strain even more in his pants. Something about the moment was like being under a spell. He knew she was the one.

She pulled his shirt over his head and began to lay passionate kisses all over his chest and moved her hand down his body to touch him through his pants. It almost left him weak in the knees, she was firing on every cylinder. He tore her leggings down her legs and pushed his hand between her thighs to touch her, leaving her breathless and surprised by his lust. He was surprised as well. No woman had ever done this to him before, she was making him almost vicious for her.

/

Merle stroked her so good, she was inches from cumming and her pants were still around her ankles. He was a maniac, but it was amazing.

“I need you on a bed,” he growled.

“OK...you really don't want me to shower?” she squeaked.

“Nope.”

Merle scooped her up into his arms and lay her on her bed a moment later, tearing her pants all the way off and coming down over her. He kicked his own pants and boxers off the end of the bed a split second later and just like that his cock was being teased up and down her slit, leaving her boneless.

“Jesus,” she whined. “You always like this?”

“Never. It's you, honey...you're making me crazy. I gotta fuck you so bad it hurts.”

“Then do it.”

He grinned and pulled her legs up and open as he lined his cock up with her body, sliding into her slow and steady.

“Oh fuck!” she cried out.

“Feel good, honey? Wanna be more than friends?”

“Jesus, yes!” she whined like she was losing her mind.

/

He fucked her for a good few minutes and then blew her away by going down. Merle held her legs open and just drifted his tongue over her lips to tease her at first and then sank right into it, sucking and licking her just right.

“You're killin' me,” she winced.

“Cum for me...I wanna taste it...then I'm gonna fuck you senseless.”

“I didn't know you'd be like this.”

“I'm not usually. This is all you driving me insane like this.”

He teased his tongue around her clit over and over as she began to break and then filled her with his thick fingers, persuading her to the end of the line.

He was incredible and by the time he wrapped his wet lips around hers and moved them slowly side to side she was done.

“I'm gonna cum,” she announced, and then he was inside her again.

Her body was so stretched again with the contractions of her pussy holding him inside her, compelling him even deeper.

/

Merle never felt anything like the way he did fucking Carly. She was perfect for him, with her curvy body and beautiful face. Just the taste of her kiss and her body was enough to make him need her daily. She was the one woman who really cared for him and he couldn't believe he hadn't seen it sooner but he really didn't think of other women while he was taken, it wasn't within his moral code.

He felt so intensely good with her, he knew it wasn't just sex and something about that made the sex hotter. To fuck someone who really liked you as a person, someone who was willing just to be your friend...it was different and so much better than just fucking a pretty person.

She arched her back as she came and he needed to let go very shortly afterward. He pulled out and came on her belly like a shower of wicked release, but he couldn't help it. Carly left him in a sexual frenzy that he didn't know how to handle yet.

“Uh...hows about we both take that shower now?” he grinned as she was still laying there, eyes closed and panting.

“Damn...”

/

Merle turned out to be an incredible boyfriend and she wasn't too surprised. He had always been a good friend and now he was so much more to her. It paid to be patient and let things happen naturally. She loved that he had come to her in the end. It was nice to have a man come to her instead of her approaching him. Maybe she was old-fashioned but what woman doesn't want to be swept off her feet? Apparently, Axle had a chat with him, but he swore to her that he never told Merle how she felt and she believed him.

The End


End file.
